The A-Z of Carol and Daryl
by Claire O'Mack
Summary: 26 stories alphabetically about Carol and Daryl. UST. RST and more in between.
1. Chapter 1

Ok I am going to attempt to write 26 different stories about Daryl and Carol, so if your not a fan turn back now. Each story will begin with a different letter of the alphabet, they will be in chronological order, but will not always follow on from the last. Each story will be stand alone, as well as part of a whole. Each story will have different flavours, I have already plotted out the first few but if you have any suggestions or request I will be glad to try and include them.

THE A-Z OF DARYL AND CAROL

Almost

Carol had been reading on her bunk for a few hours now, the sun had gone down a while ago, and the small lantern she had burning provided just enough light to read by. Even though the prison was bathed in darkness, it was still unbearably hot. Carol sat now in just her bra and panties, it was a risk, as anyone could walk in on her, but she had taken the chance before her over heated skin had driven her to do something rash. It was at times like these that she really felt the sting of being alone. Not only was she hot, but she was also horny. Watching Daryl fix his bike for half the afternoon, had been sweet sweet torture. Until she had retreated inside to read.

The book had taken her mind off touching herself for long enough however that most people were already asleep. Looking up from her book she listened for any sounds of activity. Hearing nothing but gentle snoring coming from somewhere below her Carol let the book drop on to her bed , her mind already full of the image of Daryl cleaning and fixing his bike. His sleeveless shirt displaying his arms in all their glory. Carol wondered what those arms could do to her. Her hand wondering down across her breast, pinching the nipple as it went. She bit her lip to keep from moaning out, as her hand played with her hardened peak once more. She wanted to make this last. Too many times she had quickly finished herself off in the shower, had a quick stealthy rub before bed, all to the image of Daryl, but tonight in the burning heat of summer, she wanted to go slow, to savour every image, every touch. Her hand moved down her stomach, caressing the skin lightly. She closed her eyes, pretending it was Daryl's hand. His talented fingers toying with her bra, her pantie-line, until his finger swept underneath, dipping his finger into her moisture and retreating. Running her moisture up her core and onto her stomach. Carol held back a moan as her mind supplied what real life couldn't. She knew it was wrong to think of her best friend this way. Especially as she suspected he did not feel the same way about her. Carol also figured however that life was short and she would grab her moments where she could. Reaching down now she placed her finger at her entrance, allowing herself to feel her moist core, the heat and the pressure building from deep within. Pressing a finger into herself she whimpered slightly, taking a moment to feel her self clench around her own finger. Wondering what it would be like if it was Daryl's cock instead. The thought alone made her walls clench and her clit throb with need.

Unable to stop herself now, Carol took her finger and ran it up to her clit, using her own fluids to moisten the area, her finger went slow at first, her hips arching up to meet herself in and age old dance. One she knew all the steps to. She wondered if Daryl would be so verse with her needs and desires. How hard she liked it, how soft, when and where to press. She doubted it, but she also knew if he were here with her, she would not be so silent. Rubbing herself now with more force Carol chewed the inside of her cheeks, panting her way though the pleasure. It built until she felt the tell tale tingles down her spine. Backing off quickly Carol was determined to make this last, keeping herself on the edge, she thought about Daryl's eyes, and how sometimes she had caught him looking at her. Once, maybe twice she had seen desire in his eyes, how they roamed her body before he realised she was looking. In those moments she thought they might have a chance. But he always ran away, always had an excuse to leave and she never had the chance to follow up on the moment. His eyes right before he was caught were what she thought of now. How black they were, how dilated, she wondered if he had been hard. She had been too scared to look at the time, but now she imagined he had been. Her finger started moving more vigorously again, and all of a sudden she was there, cresting a wave that didn't seem to want to end. Carol was silent though her orgasm, but she felt his name slip between her clenched lips as she came. Knowing that unless someone was standing outside her room at that moment, the whispered name would have gone unheard by any one but her.

Daryl was still panting as she came, he could do nothing but watch her, his hand on his cock as her eyes squeezed shut and his name fell off her lips. When he had walked passed earlier he had taken a quick look inside, seeing that the curtain wasn't fully closed he thought about popping into see her. When he noticed her unclothed state he quickly retreated into the shadows. His cock immediately rock hard. He cursed the weather, blaming it on the heat rather than his growing desire for his best friend. With every intention of creping passed and taking care of himself, he was stopped again by a soft moan and the obvious intentions of Carol's hand.

He knew he shouldn't watch, he didn't want to invade her privacy like that, no what he really wanted to do was go in there and swap her hand for his. He was routed to the spot however. His hand stroking his now rock hard cock above his jeans. As it went on, he took a step towards her cell, knowing that he was taking a big risk he stepped back again, but he couldn't take his eyes off her. When he thought she was about to come he almost unloaded himself right into his underwear. Then as she slowed down again he thought that now was his chance. Abandoning his dick he moved forward reaching out to edge back the curtain. His hand was shaking with nerves, his palms sweaty as he heard Carol moan deep in her belly and his name fall off her lips. He peaked round the curtain stepping back into the shadows and saw that she had finished. She was reaching for the book which had dropped onto the floor. His moment had passed, he still had a ranging hard on, but Carol was done for the night. Daryl crept to his cell quickly his fist making contact with the mattress in frustration. Another opportunity wasted. He sat down hard thinking about punishing himself by not jacking off, but his hand was already on his hard Cock. As he thought about Carol he undid his pants and allowed himself the freedom his cock required. Daryl knew he would have to do something about this soon, and now he knew she had been thinking of him his confidence was at an all time high.

"Not this time Carol, but almost." Daryl said as he slipped into his own oblivion.

END?

If you enjoyed this story, or if you would like more please let me know. Thank you for reading XxX


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so here is the second instalment in my A-Z please feel free to comment when you are done.

Bottoms up!

Daryl had been planning this for a few days now. He knew he had to do something before he went mad. The images of Carol getting herself off were now burned on to his retinas and every time he closed his eyes he could see her there on her bed pleasuring herself. He knew he should not have looked, but now he had, he couldn't undo it. It had however opened the flood gates, and he was now ready to take things to the next level.

He had surreptitiously manoeuvred things so that he and Carol were sharing watch tonight, however they were on the early shift, and Glenn and Maggie would be taking over in the other tower at midnight. It was then Daryl planned to make his move.

He had been a nervous wreck all day, he managed to explain it by the worry about the Governor and how Michonne was still out there looking. Also about their dwindling food supplies. There were in fact many things that could keep one on edge these days, and no one questioned him further.

Now it was time, Daryl hesitated on the way up the tower, he felt in his pack for the bottle of Jack Daniels he had found on his latest run, squireling it away until the perfect opportunity arose to drink it. Now was that time. He was slightly shocked to see Carol waiting for him, her body perched on the narrow desk that ran under the window. Her eyes turned towards the sky, they turned to meet his own as he entered the room. A small smile graced her lips as he set his pack down carefully before finding a spot next to her on the desk.

"You bring anything good?" Carol asked glancing at the bag and then at Daryl. His shifting eyes and twitch of his shoulder told her immediately something was up.

"Nothing special really." Daryl said hoping not to get into this conversation to quickly. He was still trying to focus on the fact she had her clothes on, and not what she looked like without them.

"Ok, so how has your day been?" Carol said letting it slide for the moment, they had a long shift ahead of them, and she was sure she would prise out of him what had him so on edge.

A brief discussion followed, all small talk, weather, food water, all the day to day mundane stuff that came up between them when they were trying to avoid talking about the real issues. Daryl had managed not to grunt at her too much, and although he knew she didn't mind when he wasn't up for talking. Today he felt like he owed her something. Maybe it was guilt over watching her the other night. Maybe it was something far more prosaic. Whatever was driving him to have these inane conversations he did not know, but he was enjoying listening to her. The small smile that played on her lips as she spoke about the children. The obvious joy of having a safe place to be, with a real working community.

"You know I never thought we could have anything like this, I thought it would all be dark, hard and lonely." Carol said then turning towards the moon once more and Daryl could only look at her profile in shadow. She was right, after the farm things had gotten pretty bad. Then the Governor came and their piece had been threatened.

"Yeah I guess now we have something to look forward to." Daryl said only taking a moment to think about his response. He was rewarded with a full blown Carol smile. It made her eyes sine in the darkened room, and for a brief moment Daryl knew why he had stayed to watch her last night. Not just out of lust for her body, but also the love of her soul. To be with her in any way he could.

Daryl started to get nervous again, his fingers played with the mechanism on his cross bow, and he tapped his foot against the wooden floor. Carol noticed quickly his change in behaviour. She watched him from the corner of her eye, choosing for now not to say anything. Checking her watch she noticed they only had half an hour till the end of their shift.

"Wow that's really flown by tonight, must be the excellent company." Carol said making Daryl jump slightly before he quickly got hold of himself and stood up stretching nonchalantly.

"I guess it has, ya know I said I didn't have anything special, well I kind a lied." Daryl said now, knowing he was going to have to say something or he was going to go insane.

"Oh really?" Carol replied with only a slight hint of humour lacing her voice as she tried to keep a straight face.

"Yeah I um snagged this on my last run, thought we could put it to good use." Daryl said pulling out the bottle of Jack Daniels and giving it a quick shake. A small smile lifted on the corner of her mouth. It was enough to make Daryl smile along with her.

"Why Mr Dixon are you trying to get me drunk?" Carol asked folding her arms and giving him a cocky grin. Daryl flustered for a moment his hand going to his head, scratching at an itch that was not there.

"Umm, no I just thought." Daryl started to stay stumbling over his words, as her hand descended upon his upper arm. The spark that ran under his skin made him shiver.

"It's ok, I was joking, but I wouldn't mind getting a little tipsy, about time we had some fun." Carol said quickly noticing his discomfort and not wanting to ruin what could be a great evening.

"Oh yeah well I thought so to." Daryl replied knowing she had let him off the hook, and internally kicking himself for not saying yeah he wanted to loosen up so he could pluck up the courage to kiss her.

When Glenn finally signalled them from the other tower, only twenty minutes late, with an apology Daryl quickly gave him an ear full and then immediately picked up the bottle of whiskey and took a long swig. It burned on the way down, but it felt warm and fuzzy by the time it hit his stomach. It had been a long time since either of them had had real liquor and he knew it wasn't going to take much to have an effect. He handed Carol the bottle and she took what was a more conservative drink.

"So what do you think they were up to over there to be twenty minutes late?" Carol said handing him back the bottle, which he quickly put to his lips. When he had finished he replied. "Probably fucking." Carol was glad she did not yet have the whiskey back, because she was sure she would have dropped it.

"Wow you cannot hold your drink." She said with a rye smile taking the bottle and following his example. For a second she watched as he licked his lips, and remembered her silent orgasm last night and his name falling off her lips. The blush that rose on her cheeks made her face feel hot, as well as the whiskey burning in her stomach.

"Least I'm not an angry drunk, just a little frustrated." Daryl said collapsing back on to the sofa and patting the seat next to him. It was probably one of the most blatant, if innocent gestures he had made to her. Shrugging her shoulders Carol plopped down beside him and offered him the bottle back.

She waited until he had finished drinking before asking the question that was burning in her brain.

"So what is frustrating you?" She said taking a sip of her own, slowing down now, as her head was already starting to feel fuzzy, and her mind unable to control every lurid thought that was wondering across it.

"Oh you know." Daryl said drinking again, and swallowing twice before handing the bottle back. Carol worried slightly that he was drinking for some other reason than just to have a nice evening. She decided to keep hold of the bottle for a minute.

"No I don't know that's why I asked." She said looking at him now, clutching the whiskey between her hands in her lap.

"Sex." Daryl blurted out and he quickly followed it up by slapping his hand across his eyes and letting out a small groan. Carol couldn't help the small chuckle that rose in her throat. It was bad of her to laugh at him when he was obviously embarrassed. Quickly raising the bottle to her lips she took a small sip to quench the laugh.

"It is ok I am sure its not just you." Carol said as Daryl refused to look at her for a moment, but reached out for the bottle of whiskey that Carol was still holding on to. She handed it over knowing she shouldn't really but he looked like he needed it.

"Thanks." Daryl said after a moment, taking his chances and looking at her. He knew he couldn't embarrass himself more than he already had, and now the liquor had almost turned his brain to mush. Her eyes were the only clear thing in the room, that and her lips. She licked them now, her pink tongue sliding over them quickly as he watched, somehow he was sure she did it on purpose, tempting him. Daryl took another drink, almost gulping down the liquid now, he knew somewhere in the back of his mind that this was a bad idea, but right now the more primal part of his brain didn't care.

"You know apart from Glenn and Maggie that is, we are all pretty much celibate around here, its bound to cause some tension." Carol continued as she watched Daryl slump against the back of the sofa and quickly took the bottle from his hands. Placing it on the table next to them. She was pretty tipsy herself, but she also knew Daryl was in no condition to do anything right now. Removing the whiskey was the best course of action.

"Tension, is that ever the understatement of the year. Last night I." Daryl stopped there knowing what he was about to say and stopping himself just in time, he was glad his drink inebriated brain was working enough to stop that blunder.

"Last night what?" Carol said curious and worried now, her cell was next to his, and for a second she wondered if he had heard her.

"Nothing just last night was bad, I wanted to, do something I probably shouldn't." Daryl said opening his eyes now and looking at her, his gaze wondering over her body, until she couldn't take it any more and she took a drink from the bottle next to her.

"What shouldn't you do Daryl?" Carol said letting him take the whiskey from her, too curious as to what he was going to say to stop him.

"I wanted to come to ya, wanted to touch ya." Daryl said the drink finally winning out, the filter from his brain to his mouth finally crumbling into a million pieces and it all came flowing out.

"I need ya Carol, not just ya know like that, but right now all I want is you." Daryl confessed as she sat and looked at him, she knew he was drunk, and she also knew what he was saying was at least a half truth. However she couldn't quite trust everything he was saying. Was he just drunk and horny, and would they both regret this terribly in the morning.

"What's up?" Daryl said swaying on the sofa slightly until his hand landed on her thigh for support.

"Daryl your drunk I think maybe we should discuss this in the morning."

"Ain't too drunk to know I want to kiss ya." Daryl said leaning forward now and Carol like a deer in the headlights remained still allowing his lips to make contact. It wasn't great, sloppy and needy, not at all like she had imagined. Carol knew they deserved better than this, but she realised finally what tonight had been about, he needed to get drunk to tell her what his real feelings for her were. Her rejection of him now might mean he wouldn't try again. The hand on her breast snapped her out of her thoughts as she looked down at his large hand cupping her breast, squeezing just a little too hard, and then his eyes came up to meat hers.

"Ya know ya is the most beautiful woman in the world right." his words were slurred and slow, but she could tell he meant them, but this was fundamentally wrong. If their situation was reversed and she was drunk, he would be accused of taking advantage, even assault.

"Daryl, your drunk, we shouldn't be doing this, we deserve better." Carol said putting pressure on his chest and he quickly sat up. A pout forming on his face and for a second Carol almost laughed.

"That's it finally get the balls to do something, and you go cock block me." Daryl said slapping his own leg and then holding his hands to his mouth.

"I'm not doing that, its just not right, I want this to mean something." Carol said reaching out for him, but he waved her off, getting up quickly and emptying the contents of his stomach onto the floor of the tower. For a moment Carol was too shocked to move, then she was behind him, rubbing his back as he continued to heave up the whiskey.

"Damm it." Daryl swore finally shaking her off and stumbling over to the sofa and grabbing a bottle of water.

"Some plan a?" He said bending over slightly and sitting down carefully. He felt like crap, both physically and mentally. This couldn't haven't gone more wrong if he had tried. Carol walked over to him, crouching down resting her hands on his knees she looked at him and smiled.

"I appreciate the effort." She said with a slight cock of her head and Daryl couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Maybe we should try this again, without the booze, I think I prefer non drunk Daryl, even if he is awkward and quite." Carol continued as Daryl nodded his head, the pain behind his eyes already starting as he took her offered hand as they both stood up.

"Lets go back, and maybe we should get rid of that." Carol said pointing to the mostly empty bottle of whiskey. Daryl picked it up as they made their way down the stairs and out in the the cool night air.

"I think I have had enough drink for a while." Daryl said upturning the bottle and emptying it onto the grass.

He turned to look at her in the moon light, grateful that she was still with him, she had seen him at his worst and yet was still there holding him up. He shook the last remnants out of the bottle and said.

"Bottoms up."

Love it hate it, should never write again. Or more more, let me know thank you for reading XxX


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for your reviews of encouragement, they do inspire me to continue. So here we are onwards.

Curiosity killed the cat

Carol had been watching him for days now, she had been careful to keep her distance after their little tryst in the watch tower. Never getting too close, but not to far away either. She didn't want him to feel like she was pulling away from him. It had started as just a casual observance, one which she could simply put down to concern. Now however her continued observation of him was becoming more of an obsession.

She noticed that he liked to do things in order. Wake up grab a quick snack then head off hunting. Return a couple of hours later, have some lunch then take a walk around the perimeter. Stop, talk to Rick, clean his bike or his weapons then in for a nap. Short if he wasn't on watch but longer if he was. He showered ever other day after his perimeter walk.

Today was his shower day and Carol had already set herself up in the wash room, she wanted to talk to him alone, and this looked like the best time to do so. Judging by her own observations that was. Lingering over the folding of her towel she waited patiently until she heard foot steps on the concrete outside. Her hands were shaking, and so was her entire body, but she quickly took a deep breath and steadied her nerves. This was after all just Daryl, they had had countless conversations before, but this one seemed important, like it could determine the rest of their lives somehow.

As the door creaked open, Carol heard two male voices talking, she quickly snatched up her towel and turned her back as if she was just getting dressed from a shower.

"Kay, see ya in the morning I guess." Daryl said as he opened the door only a crack, and Carol had no idea who he had been talking to.

"Oh i'm sorry I can come back." Daryl said upon turning to see Carol clutching a towel to her chest with her back to him.

"No it's fine I am done anyway." Carol replied dropping the towel and pulling her top down as she did so.

"So you all right?" Daryl asked his hand coming up to scratch at his head again, and Carol smiled, it was his I'm nervous and don't know what to do pose.

"Yeah I'm fine gotta be right." Carol replied tucking her towel under her arm and now at the moment she had waited for found herself unable to say anything prophetic.

"Good, me an Tyreese we're going on a run in the mornin. Could do with a few things." Daryl said unmoving as Carol took a step closer looking up until her eyes met his own.

"I see, you want some company or is it a boys thing?" Carol asked secretly longing to get out of the prison for a few hours, but not wanting to intrude.

"Naw, you can come, be nice to ya know spend a bit of time out of here." Daryl said wondering if he should have said something more flattering, but Carol's smile was enough to let him know he had done well.

"Great what time?" Carol said genuinely excited as Daryl moved over to the small bench and dropped his towel and wash kit on it.

"Bout seven." Daryl said with a sly smile as Carol nodded at him. Turning to leave she almost froze at the door when his voice broke the silence.

" We'll grab a quick bite to eat first. You know I like a snack before heading out." Carol didn't respond as her cheeks flushed bright red and she opened the door before turning around and acknowledging him.

"I guess I did know that." She replied knowing that she had been rumbled, her careful observance of him had not been so careful after all, and she wasn't that surprised that he had noticed. Leaving the bathroom Carol acceded the stairs and planned to be ready for tomorrow.

It was a simple run into a town they had been to before. There were a few stores that they hadn't yet checked out and medical supplies were high on the list. The pharmacy however had been pretty well looted, but there was a room in the back which had a heavy locked door, as so far they had been unable to break in.

"What ever is in that room, is probably worth stealing, or they wouldn't have locked it up so tight." Tyreese said considering using the shot gun and blowing off the lock. The sound however was bound to attract walkers, and that would be game over as far as this run was concerned.

"I think I saw a window around the back." Carol said then, hoisting her gun higher on to her shoulder and making her way towards the door. Breaking out into the sunlight she could feel Daryl following her, she just knew when he was around somehow, it was almost creepy.

"There, look I might fit if we can get it open." Carol said pointing to a window about twelve feet off the ground. It was not much bigger than a standard cat flap, and looked pretty strong.

"Cross bolt might do it, gonna make a noise though." Daryl said scratching his beard and looking at the window again.

"Not much of one, could boost you up no problem, if you think you can fit." Tryeese said looking down at Carol and eyeing the window.

"Gonna need something to clear the glass ." Daryl said raising his cross bow and pointing it at the window. Carol ripped at the sleeves of her shirt and wrapped the ripped pieces around her hands.

"Was too hot anyway." she reasoned to Daryl who for a moment stared at her before shrugging and lining up his shot once more.

He let the arrow fly, it connected with the window first time, shattering it, making what sounded like a defining noise in the silence. Quickly they all ran to the car, waiting for any walker who may have heard the commotion.

After ten minutes, and only having to pick off two lone walkers they went back to the window.

"Herds must have moved on." Tyreese said, but he knew there could be more coming, they just hadn't gotten here yet.

"Why don't you stand guard and we'll get the stuff." Daryl suggested, trying not to make it obvious that he didn't want Tyreese boosting Carol up to that window. The thought of his hands on her was making him somewhat jealous, even though he knew it was perfectly innocent.

"Sure I'll take watch up in the bed of the tuck." Tyreese replied making his way back to the truck and Daryl turned to Carol.

"Ready?" He asked as she nodded at him, making sure her hands were well protected.

Daryl bent down, cupping his hands to give Carol a boost to the window, but it was no good, she couldn't quite reach and balancing on one foot was hard.

"Why don't ya climb on my shoulders." Daryl said knowing he would have to cope with her core pressed to his body but right now that did not matter.

"Umm sure we could try it." Carol said as he bent down and she swung her leg around his neck. As he lifted her she gripped on to his shoulders tightly. He felt big and strong under her buttocks, and she couldn't help but blush as his hands held tightly onto her thighs.

"Can ya reach now?" Daryl said getting as close to the wall as he could as he felt Carol reach up and lean over his body. It was the best and worst feeling in the world. He could feel the heat of her skin just beneath his fingers, and for a second he wondered what kind of panties she was wearing. If she was wearing any. underwear was not easy to come by these days. The thought had him distracted, and as the glass fell at his feet he quickly stepped back to avoid the falling pieces.

"Hey careful." Carol hissed at him as she nearly tipped off his shoulders before getting a better grip on the window ledge.

"Sorry, didn't fancy glass in my face." Daryl said feeling a bit guilty for thinking about her underwear at a time like this. He remained still as Carol made the window safe and finally began to lift herself in.

She did well until her hips reached the entrance, she wigged and pulled but it was no good, she was stuck.

"Damm it." She called as Daryl watched her backside wiggle in the air, the familiar tightening in his pants drawing his attention as she called out to him.

"I'm suck, can you push me at all?" Carol said looking around the dark room and seeing nothing but dim shapes. When she got no reply she started to panic.

"Daryl you ok, I need some help here." Her voice was strained, she preyed that a herd hadn't reached them, that right now her dangling legs were about to be grabbed and savaged by the dead below her.

"Shit." She cried pulling herself harder through the window, her hips bones scraping painfully on the metal frame as they slid in another half inch.

"Daryl!" this time she almost cried his name and finally she heard his panicked, and guilty reply.

"Sorry I thought I saw something." He called back, but somehow it did ring true.

"Can boost ya feet, just a second." Daryl said then, and Carol made a mental note to tell him off when she was out of this dam window.

Finally she was going though, with Daryl's added leverage Carol finally dropped to the ground, turning on her flash light she looked around and realised they had hit the mother load. Antibiotics, pain killers, gauss, oxygen cylinders.

"Hey tell Tyreese to bring the truck over there is so much in here we are gonna need to get it out fast." Carol said climbing up one of the shelves and poking her head though the window.

"Ok you start getting it ready." Daryl said quickly doing as she had asked. He was feeling pretty shitty about staring at her earlier, and allowing himself to get so distracted he did not hear her calling to him. Now he was on a mission to stop looking at her and to help her.

While they cleared the small room of its supplies, Daryl thought about what had transpired, he knew that by trying to move his relationship to the next level with Carol was going to change things, but he never thought it would put either of them in danger. Now he was wondering if it was a good idea, if that being with her meant he could no longer protect her properly then maybe he should rethink the whole thing. Then he remembered her watching him for days. The way her eyes wondered over his body as he went about his business. He didn't let her know he was watching until yesterday, but he wanted her to know that he knew. He was curious as to why she was watching him so closely, why she needed to know where he was. And yet deep down he already knew, it was the same reason he watched her, to make sure she was ok, to just enjoy being near her, knowing she was alive and well. Now she was making her way back through the window. Daryl was there to catch her as she dropped through, this time getting out easier with the extra support from the shelf. She grinned at him as Tyreese started the engine.

"Daylights a wasting." He called as for a second Daryl and Carol looked at one another, a quick assessment that they were both ok, and then into the truck.

As they were leaving Carol spotted a shop that looked like it hadn't been hit to hard. The window displayed clothes and shoes and she desperately needed some new underwear. Going commando was getting pretty uncomfortable, especially when she was sitting on Daryl's shoulders.

"Hey can we check in there quickly, there are a few things I would like to get." Carol said as Tyreese slowed the truck and Carol jumped out. Daryl quickly followed but she raised her hand to him.

"I've got this wont be a moment." She quickly went into the store tapping on the door loudly enough to encourage any walkers out. She suspected however that if there had been any in here then they would have come to the sound of the glass breaking earlier. Nothing but silence followed and she quickly ran around the shop gathering the few things she needed, as well as a few baby clothes for Judith and a couple of tops for Maggie who had been moaning that all of hers were almost see through. Snatching a bag to put her haul in she exited the shop and almost ran smack into Daryl. He grunted as he placed his hands on her shoulder to stop her smacking straight into his chest.

"You ok?" He asked wondering if she was being chased.

"Fine lets go." Carol said making her way to the truck and stepping up into the cab.

"What ya get?" Daryl asked as Carol fought down a blush.

"Not much a few baby clothes for Judith she is growing so fast." Carol said it wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the entire truth either, and somehow Daryl knew it.

"big bag for some baby clothes." Daryl said almost under his breath as Carol held the bag tightly to her chest as they sped on home.

After Carol had given Rick the clothes for Judith and found Maggie and gave her the shirts Carol made her way back to her cell, noticing that now it was Daryl who was watching her. She smirked to herself, he really was curious about what else she had gotten from that store. She wonder what he thought it could possibly be. Realising that this could be quite fun she left the bag on her bunk and walked down the stairs back to the kitchen area. For a while nothing happened, they all sat around eating dinner, discussing the medical supplies and the run. Hershel was very pleased with their haul and wouldn't stop telling them how many lives it might save. Carol was too busy watching Daryl to really listen, and she quickly nodded and said yes and no where she thought was appropriate. This time she knew Daryl had not seen her observing him. She was much more careful, keeping a head or a body between them. Not letting her eyes hit his face unless he was talking. She could tell he was thinking about making a break for it when dinner ended. Offering to wash up Carol cleared away the plates and turned her back to the group. Just like earlier, she could sense he was still there, probably watching her, but then things changed, she could feel him getting further away, and when she heard the subtle sound of boot on metal, she knew exactly who it was, and where he was going.

Waiting only a minute until Daryl was out of site, Carol dried off her hands quickly and made her way to the staircase. As quietly as possible, she crept up to the top, slipped her way along the hall until she reached her own cell. Holding her breath so she was making no noise at all she poked her head around her curtain and looked as Daryl held up the silk panties and just stared at them. Suppressing a laugh Carol pulled back the curtain and snuck up behind him.

"You know they have names for people like you." Carol said snatching the panties out of his now slightly limp hand as he turned and looked down at his feet.

"I just ya know, thought it might be something else." Daryl said not knowing what to do, and only digging himself in deeper. Carol gave him a lopsided smile, and placed the panties on the bed.

"If you wanted to see them all you had to do was ask." She said and Daryl's eyebrows almost shot off the top of his head.

"Umm I, Jesus Carol." Daryl said scratching at his head again and Carol couldn't help but lift up and kiss him softly on his mouth. For a second everything fell away, everything but the feel of her lips. All too soon it was over and she was pulling back from him, a wicked glint in her eyes as she picked up another pair from her pile on the bed.

"Maybe I could even wear them for you, give you the full effect." she intoned as Daryl almost had a small heart attack right there in her cell.

"I guess, are you trying to kill me woman." Daryl stuttered out the words as Carol gave him another wicked grin.

"Hey you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat, but you know for a while I was a suspect."

A/N: The next chapter is almost written but if you have any suggestions, or challenges for the chapter beginning with the letter E I will be glad to give it a go. Thank you for reading XxX


	4. Chapter 4

As promised a nice quick update.

DOUBLE ENTENDRE 

Over the past couple of days Daryl seemed to be relaxing around her. Carol was grateful to have gotten past the awkward stage and settled back into their easy friendship. It seemed however that Daryl was looking to spend more time with her than usual, in fact he had offered to spend the day cataloguing inventory with her. It was a boring job, but seeing as there was a big supply run scheduled at the end of the week, it was important to make sure they prioritised what they needed. Usually Carol did this with Beth's help, but the teenager was pretty busy with Judith, and Carol had planned to get stuck in alone. Now however she was wedged in to the pantry counting bag of cereal, with Daryl pushed up against her back.

"Dam tight fit in here." Daryl stated as he squeezed passed her with a sack of oats and placed it on the floor. The shelf it had been sitting on was broken and the heavy grain sack was sure to cause it to give way at any time.

"Yeah well at least its not full of rats like the prison canteen." Carol replied as she jotted down the number on her sheet of paper and moved on.

"Umm sounds like good eating." Daryl joked and Carol turned to give him a withered look. She was still trying to get used to his humour, she had had little cause to do so in the past.

"Think I might try and build a better shelf here. Rick had loads of left over wood from the pig pen." Daryl said then eyeing up the broken stack and then turning back to Carol.

"Oh didn't know you were any good at DIY." She said with a small smirk, and Daryl go the distinct impression she wasn't just talking about home improvements. For a moment he thought about telling her to stop, but something told him to see where this might lead if he didn't. After their brief kiss, and the panties incident he felt like something had shifted between them. He felt like his nerves had been replaced with a new confidence.

"It's just fitting tab A into slot B, ya could help me if ya like." Daryl said with a smile as Carol's grin dropped off her face as she caught on to his retort. It was unheard of for him to reply to one of her flirtations with anything but a grunt or a turn away, now he was finally picking up her challenge and running with it.

"I see, sure I could hold your hammer for you." Carol said quickly going back to counting as she heard Daryl curse as he dropped a bag of potatoes on his foot.

It took a few minutes for Daryl to get over that comment, but he decided that it wouldn't be a bad idea, and they really did need a new shelf.

"Hey could you come help me a second." Carol said then dragging Daryl away from his lurid thoughts and moving around the other selves to where she was holding a flat box tray.

"Here hold my tomato's would you." She said as Daryl froze for a moment, before realising that she was talking about the box in her hands.

"Sure any time." He replied with a quick wink before Carol registered what she had said and how sexual it sounded. Everything did now, even when she wasn't trying.

"What ya doing down there any how." Daryl said peering over the box of tomato's and looking at her kneeling on the floor.

"Checking to see if we have any chocolate left, I stashed some here a few weeks ago, I swear someone found it and has been stealing it." Carol said looking up at him, realising she was eye level with his crotch.

"Wow if I had known it was there I would have stolen myself some. Like myself something sweet." Daryl said, almost enjoying this game as Carol gave him a quick look before reaching deep into the shelf and finding it empty.

"Find any?" Daryl asked as she sat back up and winked at him.

"Nope, but I found myself a couple of plums." Daryl couldn't help but look down at his own crotch before Carol stood up and waved the plums in both hands at him.

"Look." She said as she squeezed and rolled the fruit about in her hand before placing them in the box with the tomato's. Daryl's mind was now well and truly in the gutter and he couldn't help but stare at her.

"What?" She questioned with a slight raise of her eyebrows, but Daryl suspected she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Nothing, just didn't realise how much you liked plums." He said handing her the box as she set it back down on the shelf.

"You'd be surprised." Carol said as she pushed past him oh so slowly as she grabbed her list and ticked off the items. Daryl cold feel the curve of her buttocks as she pressed past him, it was driving him beyond distraction now and all this flirting had gotten him hot under the collar.

"So you wanna help me finish off in here, I think if it gets any hotter I am going to melt." Carol said fanning the front of her shirt away from her body, as Daryl realised it had really heated up in here over the last hour. He wasn't sure if it was just the weather or her close proximity.

"Yeah let's get this done can't be doing with hanging around here getting all hot and sweaty." Daryl replied stepping over a crate of cereal bars and realising what he had just said, he wasn't even trying now, and yet everything he said had a double meaning.

"Oh I don't know there is a lot to be said for getting hot and sweaty in a cupboard." Carol winked at him slightly and began counting the rows of cans that lined the far shelf.

"Which do you prefer, top down, or bottom up?" Carol asked as he stepped closer to her, wondering if that was an invitation but was quickly stopped in his tracks by her question.

"Umm I, what?" Daryl said stuttering now, his comfort level had just reached its limit. The thought of her bottom up in the air was bringing back memories of the run the other day.

"Counting, do you wanna start from the top and work your way down, or from the bottom up. I go the other way and we can meet in the middle." Carol clarified for him, as she noticed he was starting to get uncomfortable. There new found confidence with each other was still relatively new and she wasn't about to spoil it by going to far.

"Oh I see. Don't mind I'm easy which ever you prefer." Daryl replied and almost smacked himself in the head, this was getting beyond ridiculous.

"You know what I will go from the bottom, easier for you to see the top shelf anyway." Carol replied saving him the embarrassment again. It was just another item to add to the list of reasons why he liked her so much.

It took them over half an hour to count all the cans, and it was hard laborious work, but they had both kept their silence. Daryl was kind of sad their flirty back and forth seemed to be over, but he reasoned it was probably for the best.

"It's no good my pants are stuck to my backside and I am soaking wet." Carol suddenly blurted out, standing upright and pulling at the seat of her pants. Daryl's eyes were glued onto her hand, and wondering just what the hell she was on about. His mind supplied the image for him and he immediately felt himself getting hard.

"I have to go and take a shower." Carol said then turning to him and looking at his eyes which were shifting about uncomfortably.

"Aren't you sweating like hell in that vest in this heat?" Carol queried as Daryl shook himself and willed his body to calm down.

"Umm yeah I guess, used to it though." He said trying to make his voice sound as even as possible.

"Maybe we should both take a break we are nearly done here anyway." Carol said as Daryl nodded at her and stepped in to the hall way. It was so much cooler out here, and for the first time Daryl noticed just how hot he was.

"Ya know a shower is sounding better and better." He said grateful to be out of the stuffy room and back in the fresh air.

"Yeah maybe I should just let you hose me down." Carol said with a hint of a smile as Daryl feeling suddenly brave took a small step closer to her.

"Any time you want me to get you wet, all you have to do is ask." It was her turn to blush and look at the floor now as Daryl stood there a little triumphant grin on his face. Carol for a moment didn't know what to say. She had plenty that she would like to come back with at him, but she was unsure as to how far he was willing to take this. For a moment they simply looked at one another in silence.

It was Daryl who finally broke first, feeling the tension in his body reach a peak, one which threatend to snap and break any composure he had left.

"I'm sorry." He apologised, feeling that he owed her one for some unknown reason. Carol frowned slightly then closed he gap between them, knowing that it would have to be her who would have to take the initiative here.

"Don't be I liked it." She replied with a shy smile as Daryl allowed his eyes to slip lower and across her body quickly before returning to her eyes.

"So if I was to fix the shelves would you be ok with giving me a hand?" Daryl asked tentatively, unable to express his true wishes into words, but their new game allowed him to express it another way.

"I would be happy to help you, and I could even use both hands if you'd like." She said with a wink as Daryl felt an uncharacteristic blush cross his face. He shuffled his feet slightly not knowing exactly how far this game could go without getting into dangerous territory.

"Maybe we should go look for some wood." Carol said quickly seeing his nervousness and then quickly realised that she had done it again.

"I mean supplies to build the shelf." she corrected quickly. Maybe it wasn't just her who couldn't get her mind our of the gutter, as Daryl raised his eyebrows at her suggestion.

"Yeah know what ya meant, why does everything sound kind of dirty at the moment?" Daryl asked her finally as they simultaneously turned and made their way to the door.

"Maybe because there is a lot unsaid between us." Carol ventured realising that he had opened the door for her, and she decided to run with his opening offer.

"Yeah I know, that and as you know I am frustrated." Daryl said in an attempt to lighten the mood as Carol pushed open the door and the sunlight obscured her vision for a second.

"I could help you with that as well?" Carol said running her finger down his bicep as they stood in the door way.

"Later maybe, but first lets see how well I can fit tab A into slot B, and if you can handle the hammer." Daryl said feeling suddenly more confident as the sunlight hit her face and gave her an almost angelic glow. The colour rose on her cheeks as she thought long and hard about his offer.

"You know this has been fun." she said finally stepping out into the yard as Daryl followed her.

"Oh yeah?" he questioned as he watched her walk across the vast expanse of concrete, the way her hips swayed made him lick his lips as she turned to him and gave him a half smile.

"Yeah there is nothing like a good double entendre."

TBC...

A/N reviews always inspire so if your feeling up to it after that instalment I would love to here your opinion. Still looking for suggestions for the letter E or if your so inclined F as well . Thank you for reading XxX.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally I have settled on this chapter, thank you for all your suggestions, they have helped me to decide on this little tale. Enjoy.

EXTERNAL USE ONLY

Darkness all she could see was darkness, and the smell of solvents filled the air making her gag. Her shoulder bumped in to something warm and solid.

"Sorry." She muttered as Daryl moved away from her slightly and bumped into something else in the darkness.

"Dam it!" He hissed as he reached out to steady himself and managed to grab onto something soft and pliant. A hiss of air from Carol made Daryl snatch his hand back quickly before he muttered his own apology.

"This is ridiculous, maybe we should just make a run for it." Carol whispered into the darkness, unsure as to where his face was, she couldn't see anything inside the cupboard.

"Too dangerous, the herd is still going past, we'd never make it." Daryl whispered back, looking in the direction of her voice, but seeing nothing. He was however very a wear of her presence, he could feel the heat of her skin mere inches away from his own. Smell her clean lavender sent from the shower she had before they came on this run. Now her sent was making him light headed even under these circumstances.

It had happened all of a sudden, they had been on a quick run, just restocking on baby formula and anything else they felt they needed. Then a herd had started coming down the street. They had come out of the shop and started towards the car before they realised they were surrounded. Quickly darting into the nearest shop, they had looked around for an alternative exit, the only other door led to a small cleaners closet. It was small and stuffy, but offered more protection than the glass plated front of the store. As the walkers started to bump up against the glass the decision was made to get in the cupboard. Once Daryl had closed the door however an entirely new and worrying situation arose. The cupboard was pitch black, and they were pressed together shoulder to shoulder. Shelves and cleaning equipment prevented them from moving around at all, and their own pent up sexual tension was driving them both to distraction.

Just as Carol was about to say something, Daryl's lighter flared to life, illuminating the small room, and making Carol blink at the sudden light.

"Shit we're trapped like rats in a flaming barrel." Daryl said looking around and seeing nothing but shelves and bottles of cleaning fluids.

"Anything that might help us?" Carol asked as Daryl looked around, he could see nothing of any use. He tried to keep his mind on what he was looking at, but he couldn't help but rub his fingers together when they had touched her body earlier. The feel of her soft flesh under his hand was having more effect on him than he wanted to admit. Even after everything that had happened between them, it still somehow felt like forbidden fruit. And now as he watched her profile in the glow of the lighter, he was sure that fruit would be oh so sweet.

"Arh shit." Daryl yelped then dropping the lighter closed and placing his fingers in his mouth. Darkness enveloped them again, Carol turned towards him, knowing where he was now, and felt out with her hands until they came in to contact with what she assumed was his chest.

"You ok?" She asked him, her hand flattening out against his warm skin and rubbing softly against his shirt.

"Umm yeah burnt myself." Daryl said his words faltering slightly as his mind focused only on her soft hand caressing his chest, sending waves of desire straight to his centre.

"How long?" Carol said her hand remained where it was, hovering over his heart which she could feel hammering in his chest, just this simple touch was giving her goosebumps. She shivered slightly as she heard his breath catch in his throat. Everything in here was magnified to a single oppressive point. His smell, his heat and now even his breath that was washing over her shoulder as she moved unconsciously closer to him.

"Could be a while." Daryl replied, his voice soft washing over her like a summers breeze as she leaned into him, inhaling his sent deeply, as his hand came up in the dark, bumping against her breast again before he found her upper arm and held on gently.

"Maybe we should check." Carol said suddenly pulling back knowing this was not the time or the place for this, however much her body was screaming at her to rip his clothes off and claim him as her own.

"Ok." Daryl said realising that she was pulling away from him, he didn't want to force the issue, the moment had been broken anyway. Reaching forward and fumbling for the door handle for a few moments he finally found it and pulled the door open an inch. Light poured into the room, casting them both in a soft glow as Daryl took a quick glance at her. He could see her flushed cheeks, and the way her chest moved rapidly up and down as she watched him back. Their eyes meeting before he nodded at her and turned to look out of the door. He watched as the walkers gathered in front of the shop, they milled around, some pressing against the glass, others ambled around the road outside, but none of them looked like they were moving on any time soon. Daryl closed the door and coated them in darkness once more.

"They're still there, not going anywhere either." Daryl said as Carol moved slightly and bumped into him again, a small sigh falling off her lips.

"Well we're going to have to do something soon, I mean we can't live in here." Carol said the realisation of their situation dawning on her as she stood there allowing herself to lean on him in the dark. Daryl made no protest and even placed his arm around her shoulders and gave her a small hug.

"I didn't think it would end like this, dying trapped in a cupboard." Carol said after a few moments as Daryl's fingers stroked the bare skin on the top of her arm. His touch was soothing now, not sexual and Carol let out a small sigh of breath.

"I never imagined how it would end, guess I just put it out of my mind." Daryl replied as he felt her shift next to him.

"At least we're together, I wouldn't want to go out alone." Carol said obviously facing him now as the direction of her voice changed.

"Hey we ain't dead yet. The herd will move on in a while. Something will get their attention, an animal, another person." Daryl said not enjoying where this conversation was headed as he tried to look at her face in the darkness, but he could see nothing but blackness. Reaching for his lighter, he was about to flick it open when her hand closed around his fist. He had no idea how she knew what he was about to do, but her next action pulled his thoughts right out of his quandary. Her hand grazed his face, cupping his cheek as her breath landed hot against his lips, then her own pressed against him, hot and wet as he immediately melted into her. His own hands reaching for her in the darkness. Finding the back of her head he crushed her to him, feeling her body pressing against his own. Her curves fitting into his body like they were made to be there. Daryl grunted slightly as their tongues fought for dominance, neither winning in the end. She pulled away then, both sucking in much needed air, as the room had become very hot and stuffy all of a sudden.

"Sorry but if I am going to die, then I had to do that at least once." Carol said wiping at her wet mouth as Daryl elbowed something in the darkness and cursed under his breath.

"Ya saying it could happen again if we get outta here?" Daryl replied holding onto his injured elbow and hearing her soft chuckle in the darkness.

"Sure, if you get me out of here I would defiantly owe you one." Carol replied playfully as Daryl snapped his lighter to life again, and caught the happy glint in her eyes.

"Well lets get the hell outta here then, gotta be something we could use." Daryl said scanning the floor and the shelves now with renewed focus.

"Hey what's that?" Carol said as Daryl flicked the lighter off for a second as he felt his fingers burning.

"What where?" Daryl said turning in the darkness and feeling her hands land on his shoulders. Turning him and facing him towards the doorway.

"Down on the floor slightly to your left, it was like a gas canister or something." Carol said as Daryl checked the temperature of his lighter and decided it was cool enough.

"Here hold this and let me get it, don't burn yourself." Daryl said bending down as Carol flicked the lighter to life and snatching the red cylinder off the floor.

"It's a helium canister, feels full." Daryl said turning it and reading the label. Eyebrows coming together in confusion as Carol lent forward slightly.

"For external use only, what in the blue hell does that mean." Daryl asked as Carol shut off the lighter.

"I think it means you're not supposed to in hale it you know, make your voice go squeaky?" She replied as Daryl fumbled around in the pitch black for a moment until he pulled out his knife.

"Oh I see,Yeah I think I know a way, we will have to be quick, I'm not sure how much juice this thing has in it." Daryl said shaking it again, and hoping that it would be enough.

"Come on, stay close and go when I say." Daryl said opening up the cupboard and staying low they both crept towards the door. The walkers had moved away now, no longer pressed up to the glass as nothing was holding their interest any more. This made their task slightly easier as Daryl lay the canister on the floor and took out his knife.

"This thing might go up like a rocket launcher, or it might fizzle out and doom us both." Daryl said before bending down to chop off the lid.

"Better hope for something in between I guess." Carol said wanting to cover her ears, but knowing she would have to be ready to run.

Daryl pushed the door open, aiming the canister down the street away from the car, and finally chopped the lid off. For a second the thing hissed then the gas under pressure shot out forcing the canister forwards, hurling it down the street. The noise of it turning the heads of all the walkers, until it started bouncing along the pavement, hissing and clattering, drawing more of them away as Carol and Daryl sprinted for the car. Throwing themselves inside and slamming closed the doors, Daryl turned the engine over and the truck roared to life. Daryl sped away in the opposite direction back to the prison. He almost jumped at the feel of Carol's hand on his thigh. A small chuckle left her lips, which then turned into a full blown laugh. Daryl couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips. The tension of the past few hours draining from them as they drew closer to home. Daryl felt brave and placed his hand over Carol's as it rested on his thigh, she had yet to remove it and he had no intention of making her do so any time soon. He looked at her sideways and saw she still wore a small smile.

"You ok?" he asked her, her smile infectious as she sat looking out of the wind shield.

"Yeah I am now, however did you know how to do that?" Carol asked as Daryl let his smile slip for a moment.

"Miss spent youth." He replied as Carol tightened her fingers around his in a reassuring way.

"Well I for one thank that misspent youth for where would we be without it." Carol said turning towards him now and capturing his eyes with her own.

"In a cupboard deciding who gets the last cereal bar." Daryl said with a light-heartedness that made Carol's smile spread across her entire face.

"You know that would have been me right." She replied playfully as Daryl turned up the highway and relaxed against his seat.

"Probably, I never could say no to you." He said with his own wicked gin as she tapped her fingers on his thigh.

"I guess I owe you one now a." Carol said as they saw the prison tower off in the distance and Daryl shook his head slightly.

"You don't owe me a thing, never did, never will." He said as Carol felt her heart melt a little as they passed by the familiar landscape.

"Even after your excellent escape plan, I think I should do something nice for you." Carol said allowing her fingers to trace a pattern on his thigh as the prison came into sight and Daryl gave her a sideways glance.

"Naw I just did exactly what it said on the tin. External use only."

TBC... I have realised I have made a time line error in a previous chapter, and I am surprised that no one picked up on it. Unless you did and were too polite to tell me. Obviously Abraham was not at the prison, it was supposed to be Tyreese, I have changed it now so that I don't look too much like a fool. Thank you for reading XxX

NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW.

It was great that there were new people here now, but with everyone else always lingering around he could never get a moment alone with her. It had been days since their ordeal in the cupboard, and their passionate kiss. Now his levels of frustration were reaching a fevered pitch, if something didn't happen soon, he knew he was going to do something stupid...

want to read more, review and send inspiration


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all your reviews, they really make me want to write more for you lovely people.

FRUSTRATION 

Daryl walked across the yard, the sounds of several hello's and greetings passed by his ears without even a second thought. He simply waved and nodded his head, not at anyone in particular, but it seemed as if everyone thought he was responding to them. He had his eyes focused on the woman in front of him. She was chatting with one of the Woodberry men, Daryl couldn't remember his name but it was something like Derrick. He was leaning towards her, reaching out to touch her arm, and Carol was leaning away from him slightly, obviously uncomfortable with his efforts to flirt with her. Daryl found himself grinding his teeth together, and picking up his pace, ignoring the shouts of hello now and making a b-line for her. Just as he stepped up on to the decking Carol caught his eye and threw him a slight smile. Derrick turned as well his face was not so welcoming, but Daryl ignored it, practically breezing past him in favour of grabbing some of Carol's home cooked fair and holding her eye contact as he ate.

"Good." he said around a mouthful of venison, one he had bagged yesterday as he felt Derrick or whatever the hell his name was, move in closer.

"Yeah she sure is a good cook." The man said as he to smiled at Carol who smiled back at him. Daryl could see that it was nothing more than a polite smile, one that automatically followed the compliment, but it didn't seem like this guy was going to take the hint.

"Wouldn't have anything to cook if Daryl didn't bring me anything." Carol said turning her attention back to Daryl as he swallowed the mouthful of food and nodded slightly.

"Ain't nothin." He replied feeling slightly embarrassed now, but forced himself to stay and accept the complement. If nothing else he knew it was annoying Derrick.

"No really I don't say it enough, thank you pookie." Carol said with a slight wink as Daryl almost choked on his own tongue as Carol continued smiling at him, while Derrick stood silently at his shoulder.

"Yeah well I should maybe be heading off, let you get on with things." Derrick said obviously getting the hint finally, Daryl released some of the tension in his body and lent against the counter.

"Ok bye Daniel thanks for stopping by." Carol said as Daryl placed his hand over his face and let out a low moan.

"What's up?" Carol asked going back to clearing up plates and picking up any debris left by the lunch time crowd.

"Daniel, that's his name, been calling him Derrick for the past however long he has been here." Daryl said as a small chuckle fell from Carol's lips as she picked up the tray with the plates in and headed inside.

Daryl ran after her quickly, offering to carry the heavy tray, which Carol allowed him to do so under protest. As they walked through the doors into the main body of the prison, Carol was stopped by a group of kids. She quickly asked Daryl to put the dishes in the sink, and that she would see to them later. Giving him a frustrated, but apologetic look, she was led away by the hand. Daryl turned grunting to himself as he walked into the cell block and put down the tray. He turned and saw no one about, and for the first time worried about the silence.

It was great that there were new people here now, but with everyone else always lingering around he could never get a moment alone with her. It had been days since their ordeal in the cupboard, and their passionate kiss. Now his levels of frustration were reaching a fevered pitch, if something didn't happen soon, he knew he was going to do something stupid. He had thought for a moment he was going to be able to talk to her, maybe get some things clarified in his own head, and then the kids came along. It always seemed to be someone these days. First Derrick, or more precisely Daniel, then a bunch of children. Then Rick would want something, or Michonne. Daryl needed to talk to her. Not only because his body was practically begging for her, but also his mind was constantly racing. Thinking about her kiss, her touch, and everything about that night when he watched her though the gap in the curtain. He wanted, no he needed to know if there was any chance this could go further, and if so, when. Getting any alone time around here was rearer than rocking horse shit.

"Hey Daryl you got a second?" Rick asked making Daryl jump slightly, he was usually so a wear of anyone approaching him, and yet this time he had heard nothing, the thought unnerved him somewhat, and made him more determined to sort this thing out with Carol once and for all.

"Actually no I don't." Daryl said rather sharply at Rick as he moved passed him. Rick caught him on the arm, and Daryl had half a mind to punch him in the nose. His fist remained at his side however as Rick looked him in the eyes.

"I realised that this maybe none of my business, but you have been walking around here like a caged Tiger ever since you got back from that run. I'm not sure what went on but I suggest you do something about it before someone gets hurt." Rick said allowing his grip to relax on Daryl's arm as he saw the Archer slump slightly.

"Its complicated all right, can't seem to find the right time, to you know talk to her." Daryl said as Rick dropped his hold on Daryl entirely and lent back against the table. He had no need to ask which she Daryl was referring to. It wasn't like their fondness for each other had gone unnoticed, but Rick wasn't exactly sure just how far their relationship had gone.

"Maybe I can help, I have to do watch rota's, maybe I can schedule some alone time for you." Rick suggested, and Daryl shook his head remembering the last time they were alone on watch.

"Naw man, I go it, just maybe someone else could entertain the kids for a while." Daryl said as Rick quickly nodded.

"I have just the person." He replied with a slight smile as he turned and walked out of the room. Just as he was about to leave he turned and looked back at Daryl.

"Stay here I think she might be back in a few minutes." And with that he was gone. Daryl's heart started hammering inside his chest. Now it was coming down to it, he realised he didn't have a clue what to say.

Daryl had busied himself counting ammo while Rick went to get Carol out of babysitting, it felt like he had been waiting forever when finally the cell block door opened and she was coming towards him. Her tank top rode low on her chest, revealing a hint of cleavage to him. Normally he would have turned his head, gone back to counting, only nodding at her in acknowledgement, but now he watched her approach him. His libido rising until he could no longer sit still, he knew something was going to have to give. This kind of sexual frustration was not good for him, and as he watched her move towards him, he could feel her eyes on him. Raking down over his hands and looking at what he was doing on the table. Her eyes seemed to linger on his hands as he placed bullets in the colt. Locking it up when he was finished.

"Hey." Daryl said finally speaking to her as she lent against the table, arms folded and eyes boring into his own.

"Hey yourself." She replied with only a small hint of a smile as she watched him stand. He could tell that he was not alone in his feelings of frustration. If nothing else she had made it clear to him that she was interested in something more than friendship.

"You finished with the rug rats?" Daryl asked moving to put away the ammo boxes and taking a quick glance behind him to see if she was watching.

"Yeah Maggie came in with some board games and said she was revealing me so I could go have some adult time. Told me to come here." Carol said with a small flicker of a smile that pulled at the edges of her mouth. Daryl watched her smile, it made her look even more beautiful and for a moment he didn't register what she had said.

"Umm ok, well I guess there is only adults in here, well me and you any ways." Daryl said then as it dawned on him that Rick and Maggie had set them up.

"I guess we count as adults, but I wonder what she meant by adult time?" Carol asked, it was obviously a question that she wanted answering, but Daryl found himself at a loss. The only thing he wanted right now was for her to strip down and sit on his lap. Beyond that his brain was a fog of lust and pent up frustration.

"Well it ain't playing board games." Daryl finally said as Carol rounded the table and drew closer to him. He could see fine beads of sweat forming on her forehead, his own body was sweating profusely, but he knew it wasn't just because of the heat. Her sent washed around him, making his heart beat a little faster. His hands twitched at his sides, needing to touch her. Yet he didn't move, he was waiting for a signal from her.

"No I guess playing board games isn't on the agenda, but maybe we could find something else we could do together." Carol said reaching up and patting his chest before turning away from him. Daryl stood there for a moment, rooted to the spot until a towel hit him in the face.

"I'll wash you can dry." Carol called to him as she started the water running in the sink and began washing up the plates from lunch time. Daryl practically growled as he moved towards her, his hands wringing the towel like it was a chicken's neck as he stepped in next to her and picked up the first plate.

They finished the washing up in silence and finally Carol washed away the dirty water from the sink, and gave it a quick clean with a fresh bucket.

"Ok so how long do we go on like this Daryl." Carol finally said the frustration in her voice evident as Daryl almost lost his grip on the plate he was drying as he quickly put it on top of the pile he had already dried.

"What you mean?" Daryl said knowing full well what she was on about, but needing her to say it anyway.

"How long are we going to just stand here gazing at one another, I'm so wound up I think I am about to burst." Carol said her logical and cautious side loosing the battle with her more reckless one as Daryl's eyes raked over her body.

"Not sure, but I can't take much more of this either." Daryl said finally getting the words out and feeling like a weight had been lifted from him.

"Thank god I thought it was just me, that I had scared you off the other day in the cupboard." Carol said finally relaxing against the sink as Daryl lent back against the wall.

"Naw, just wanted to get a moment alone with you to talk about it. Can't do that with Derrick and co lurking about." Daryl said as Carol frowned for a moment before smiling.

"Oh you mean Daniel, he's harmless, and not always about." Carol said looking to get a reaction out of him and succeeding.

"Around far too much for my liking, he wants you, you know." Daryl said then leaning in closer and Carol felt her breath catch in her throat. The tension that grew between them was almost visible, the air grew thick, and the world went quiet. Daryl needed to kiss her now, needed it more than the oxygen he was frantically trying to get into his lungs, as he heart pounded and his palms started sweating. Neither of them was sure who closed the gap first, but finally their lips collided, all teeth and tongues to start with. Almost like they were trying to devour one another. Daryl's hands went to her waist pulling her in closer as Carol wrapped her own arms around his neck. It was like they couldn't get close enough to one another. Daryl slowed the kiss, needing to feel every part of her, as he stepped into her space, their body's pressing together from hip to shoulder.

Breaking the kiss Carol stepped back slightly to look at him in they eyes, she saw only dark dilated pools and she was sure her own were the same.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere else?" She suggested shyly, it was strange, given the position they were in, with his obvious arousal pressed up against her, that she should feel shy about what she had said.

"Yeah think that would be a good idea." Daryl replied as suddenly a door swung open as they jumped apart.

"Hey guys, hows things?" Carl said walking over to them as Daryl forced himself not to rip off Carl hat and smack him about the head. Daryl would have thought the kid old enough by now to recognise a private moment when he saw one.

"Just doing the dishes, thought you and Patrick were going to read comic books out in the sunshine." Carol said fighting back her frustration, knowing Carl had no clue as to what he had just interrupted.

"Yeah I was but Patrick said he didn't feel well, and it was really hot out there, thought I would just read in my room." Carl said picking up a plum and taking a large bite out of it, the juices running down his chin slightly.

"Umm good you want one?" Carl said offering the fruit towards the pair who looked at one another and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Carl asked genuine confusion on his face as Daryl waved him away.

"Nothing go enjoy your comics." He said as more of there group started to wonder in as the day drew to a close. Daryl gave Carol a withered look as she returned his gesture with a half smile.

"That kid is lucky I like him." Daryl said as Carol turned her attention towards the chattering ensemble of their group.

"Looks like we are going to have to live with this for a while longer." Carol whispered as Daryl moved to leave.

"Live with what?" He asked before picking up a plum and rolling I around in his fingers.

"The frustration."

A/N warning if you have not seen season 6 episode 13 do not read this yet, it will contain spoilers.

First off I am glad I had written part of this before the last episode, or I may have been tempted to replace Daniel's character with Tobin, just so I could have Daryl kill him off. I actually don't think he is a bad guy, but where the hell did that scene come from. They have spoken perhaps ten words to each other, and suddenly they are playing tonsil tennis on his porch. Ok so I am a Caryl shipper and maybe slightly biased on this point, but I feel like the writers took that out of nowhere just to say, look Caryl is not happening have this instead. No build up no Daryl reaction just here look what we can do. It felt wrong to me, and not just me I am noticing but many people out there as well. Now it looks like it maybe the end for Carol and they thought they would get that one in quickly. I truly hope she doesn't die in fact I think it would be a huge mistake, not only because I love her character, but also she is such a pivotal character for the group. Anyway rant over, there will always been FanFiction thank you for reading XxX

Remember if Carol dies we riot.


	7. Chapter 7

So I haven't updated this in a long time, but I was waiting for inspiration so here we go with the letter G.

GEORGIA RAIN

Carol was more than flattered when Daryl had asked her to go hunting with him. It was usually something he liked doing on his own. When he had come to speak too her he seemed even more shy than usual. Carol had liked the way he blushed as he asked her if she wanted to come along. The colour rose high on his cheeks as he slung his crossbow over his shoulder and shuffled from foot to foot.

"Of course I would love it. I haven't been out in ages." Carol replied letting the silence linger for a moment, just to see his reaction. The relief on his face after she answered was enough to have Carol's stomach doing flip flops. They would be all alone out there, no children, no demanding people. No washing up, no distractions. For a moment Carol wondered if she would be able to cope, without doing something she would regret that was.

"Great we leave a dawn tomorrow." Daryl had grunted out before he had left her cell, his shoes almost leaving skid marks on the floor. Carol guessed she wasn't the only one nervous about spending proper alone time together. After all that had happened between them over the past few weeks, it seemed like the next logical step, but when it came to the two of them, Carol knew nothing was ever logical.

Daryl was surprised but not totally shocked, to find Carol already up and holding out a couple of lunch bags; as he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"You must have been up early, excited or something." Daryl teased as he took the lunch bags from her and stored them in his pack. Carol raised an eyebrow at him, but did not answer, only gave him a half smile before picking up her own smaller pack and headed for the door.

Once outside Daryl walked up to the beat up pick up truck and slung his pack in the back. It made a small clang as it hit the metal of the bed and he turned to look at Carol as she copied him.

"Thought we would be taking the bike?" Carol said mildly disappointed, she had been somewhat looking forward to being pressed against him, as the wind whipped through her hair. Some of her best recent memories were about the two of them on that bike. There was something very primal about sitting astride a motorcycle with your body pressed to hard male muscle.

"Yeah well thought this would be better, especially if we get something big, or have to sleep out overnight." Daryl replied climbing up into the cab, realising at the last moment what he had been implying.

He looked over at Carol climbing in beside him, a small grin on her face as Daryl started the engine. For a moment he thought about justifying his reason for needing to stay out overnight. Walker attack, or coming across another group. Instead he kept quiet facing forward he drove them out of the prison gates. Giving a small nod to the guy on duty, who happened to be the man who had been sniffing around Carol not so long ago. Derrick or Daniel whatever his name was, did not nod back, he just turned his head and closed the gate behind him. Daryl felt a small sense of triumph boil up inside him. He did not let this show on the outside however as Carol was looking at him with a strange expression on her face.

"You two had an argument or something?" she asked only a few minutes later when they were out on the open road.

"Who?" Daryl asked feigning ignorance as he turned down a side road, and headed deeper into the forest.

"You and Daniel, that was a strange look he gave you." Carol said wondering if something had happened between the pair. She knew Daniel had been flirting with her, and that Daryl, even though he wouldn't admit it could be pretty jealous.

"Naw, barely even spoken to the man, probably just pissed at being on gate duty." Daryl said turning his face so she wouldn't see the smile that was threatening to break out on his lips.

"Guess so." Carol replied not convinced, but not willing to have an argument with him this early on in their trip.

They descended into a comfortable silence, well it was comfortable at first, but the further they got from the prison, the more it dawned on both of them just how alone they were. Daryl couldn't help but thinking back to the night he had watched her in her bed. How his name had fallen from her lips, and how it might sound if he was the one bringing her pleasure instead of her own hand. The thoughts had him wiggling in his seat. Trying to will down his rising libido, he had not brought her out here for that. Well maybe on some level he had, but mostly it was to spend some time with her, to talk, to sort things out. Now his treacherous mind could only think about one thing, he was going to have to stop soon, and get to hunting; it would at least take his mind of what underwear she was wearing. If any.

Carol was more than wired when Daryl finally pulled off the road, parking the truck in a small clearing and getting out. She had been able to think of nothing but his raw masculine scent. It had filled the cab of the truck, making her lower regions burn as she moved uncomfortably in the seat beside him. Now she was outside, she felt like she needed to run off the excess energy. Daryl was in silent mode, looking at the forest floor for signs of animal life. It didn't take him long to find a trail, and they were off. Stalking through the wood like ghosts, the only sound was the whisper of the wind through the trees. Carol had learnt quickly how to track silently, it came in handy for avoiding walkers as well as hunting animals. Now she watched as Daryl moved between the trees, following in his footsteps almost precisely, as she too followed the trail he had seen.

Suddenly Daryl crouched down low behind a thick shrub. Carol moved beside him quickly, their shoulders brushing as Daryl peered around the bush and raised his cross bow to eye level. Carol knew better than to look herself, even the slightest movement could cause whatever Daryl had found to run. She tried not to focus on the hard heat of his shoulder pressing into hers either. Her heart thudding inside her chest as she wondered how it would feel to have his strong arms wrapped around her right now.

Before she could take the thought any further Daryl released his bolt, it whistled through the air, and Carol could here the soft squeal of an deer before it hit the floor with a thud.

"Got him." Daryl said standing up, all pretence gone now as he strode out from behind the bush and walked towards the fallen buck. Carol followed him, enjoying his look of pride as he pulled the bolt from the dears eye.

"Looks like we're gonna have to cart this back, but gonna be worth it. This here is one big fat buck." Daryl said now pulling out some rope from his pack along with a large knife.

"We'll gut it now, make it less heavy, also better for the smell." Daryl said handing Carol the rope as he got to work gutting and preparing the dear carcass.

When it was finally done, Carol roped up the dears legs, leaving enough so they could drag it back through the forest. Daryl took up the slack and began pulling, Carol ahead of him, taking less weight but helping none the less. Daryl's eyes were immediately drawn to her shapely ass. He had been able to keep thoughts of Carol at bay as he was hunting, but now the job was done, and she was right here, sweaty and dirty in front of him he could not stop looking at her.

"You need a break?" Carol said turning to look back at Daryl who seemed to be far more out of breath than he should have been.

"Naw just heavy, I'm ok." Daryl replied realising that his minds wanderings had left him sweaty and breathless. This he thought was getting stupid, how long were they going to continue doing this dance?

Carol had not been oblivious to Daryl's dilated pupils, or the direction of his gaze when she had taken a glance back at him. It gave her a small swell of feminine pride as she dragged the dear through the forest, getting ever closer to the truck. Now she felt a nervous excitement as to what might come next. It was still early in the day, they could simply go back, present their catch and go on about their normal routine. Carol didn't really want to do that, but staying meant something far more frightening. She would have to talk to Daryl, and maybe he wasn't ready for doing that. Not sober anyway.

When they finally got back to the truck they both had to rest and get some water before hauling the dear carcass up into the bed of the truck. Finally getting it on, and covering it with a piece of tarpaulin, they sat on the tailgate, legs dangling down, swinging back and forth in unison.

"What now?" Carol asked finally unable to cope with the silence any longer. They were so close that their bodies were piratically touching from hip to shoulder.

"I thought we could stay a while, no rush to get back to the others, they all seem to want something now a days." Daryl said his heart beating faster as he dared look at her, trying to gauge her reaction to his suggestion.

"I suppose, wont the dear go bad?" Carol asked not wanting all that work to go to waste, no matter how much she wanted to kiss him right now.

"Naw got a good few hours yet before it becomes a problem." Daryl replied encouraged by her answer and feeling a little swell of courage building up inside of him.

"You know we have been dancing around this thing for a while now." Carol said before Daryl could get up the nerve to ask her about what had been going on between them. He thought it would feel better once one of them said something, but it had in fact only cranked up the tension another notch.

"Umm yeah I guess so." Daryl replied his hand going to the back of his head, as he scratched at a non-existent itch.

"I was thinking if maybe we did something about it we could maybe get over it." Carol broached, her heart feeling like it was beating inside her throat, but in the end even rejection would be better than this awkwardness. At least then she could move on, even if her heart would be broken.

"What'd have in mind?" Daryl asked now, his face turning slightly smug as he turned his body towards her and flicked his eyes down to her chest.

"I think it involves some form of DIY . Someone mentioned fitting tab A into slot B." Carol replied playfully as Daryl's mouth fell open slightly before it snapped closed, the sound of his teeth clicking together the only sound apart from their collective breathing.

"I think I know how to do that." Daryl said almost all of his shyness gone now as he inched towards her, his body turned now so his left leg was draw up onto the tailgate. It was obvious he was going to kiss her, and Carol still had nagging doubts if this was the right thing for them.

As soon as Daryl's lips found her own, the thoughts were silenced, all that was left was the felling of his lips. The taste that was purely him on her tongue as she darted it across his bottom lip. Her hand going to his shoulder to pull him closer, as his hand went to the back of her neck.

Soon the kiss became more heated, tongues dulled, and teeth nipped as Daryl pushed her back slightly so that she was laying on her back, her legs still draped over the side of the truck. His hand running up her side and closing over her breast. Even through her shirt and her bra, Carol felt her nipple harden and her body arch into his touch. Daryl's lips smiled slightly around the kiss his was running down her neck, as her body reacted to his menstruations. He knew she would be a responsive lover, she was a kind and generous soul, who had recently found her passion for life. Now he only felt humbled that she was willing to share that part of herself with him.

Felling bolder he reached under her shirt and palmed her breast through her bra, flicking his thumb over the nipple as he ran his lips down the valley of her throat as low as her shirt would allow him. He wanted to taste her, to feel her, to do anything for her.

"I want you." Daryl said between kisses, as Carol's hands raked through his hair and grasped at his shirt pulling her up to him.

"Then you should have what you want." Carol said claiming his lips once more and reaching for his belt buckle. Her fingers grazing his arousal in the process.

"Mr Dixon is that a hammer in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?" Carol joked as Daryl growled and pressed her harder into the steal of the truck bed with his kisses.

Neither of them noticed the wind picking up, or the sky darkening, all they knew was the feeling of a warm body pushed into their own. A body they had wanted for longer than either of them could remember. It was as Daryl pulled open Carol's shirt and finally got rid of her bra that the heavens opened. The rain was like icy fire on their bare skin, pummelling down and soaking them in seconds. With no choice they quickly ran for the cab of the truck, climbing in dripping wet and panting hard.

"Guess Carl is not the only cock blocker around here." Daryl said with a pointed look as he spoke louder than usual so Carol could here him over the pounding of the rain.

"Guess not, but you know we don't have to stop." Carol said with a small grin as Daryl looked around the tight space with a doubtful expression.

"As much as I would like that, I don't think there is enough room in here." He replied as Carol's hand came to rest on his lap, mere inches from his still hard cock.

"Not for that, but I am sure I could help you out with this." Carol said now palming him though his jeans. Daryl couldn't stop himself thrusting into her hand, as she unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the fly.

Her small hand wrapped around his shaft, and all Daryl could think of was not blowing his load immediately. She worked him like she had seen him do it to himself. Putting just the right amount of pressure, in just the right places.

"Jesus woman, you trying to kill me?" Daryl gasped out as her thumb brushed the head and wiped the pre cum there around his shaft.

"No just want to make you feel good." Her soft voice was almost the undoing of him, it was all he had ever wanted was to please her, and now she was the one doing that for him. He moved then taking her lips once more as she worked him to completion. He shuddered in her arms, his lips going slack on hers but not loosing contact.

It took a few moments for Daryl to return to himself, the rain had eased now, and the desire to take her back outside and finish this was still strong. Her soft smile and shake of the head had him confused.

"We should be getting back, anyway I have no desire to get all muddy and wet, when we have a perfectly good bed back at the prison." Carol's smirk was enough to get Daryl turning the engine over and pulling the tuck onto the road at double the normal speed. The promise of more was all he needed to get them home. The sooner the better as far as he was concerned.

After a few miles Daryl decided that he should slow down, the rain had made the road slick, and the truck was sliding almost dangerously around some of the bends.

"You sure about all of this?" He asked in a moment of doubt as he flicked his gaze over at Carol who was staring off out of the window. She turned to him slowly, her eyes levelling with his.

"There isn't much left for us in this life Daryl, I think we should grab what we have, whenever we can. If we don't everything could be washed away in the Georgia rain.

Thank you for reading XxX Any suggestions for the letter H all welcome.


End file.
